


Luke Hemmings one shots

by millijayne13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of Luke one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly it wasn’t something of grand gesture but it was absolutely perfect in your eyes. 

It happened on a Friday night and that is all you really remember. You got home from university and collapsed on the couch, planning on not moving for the rest of the night except for food, you would always move for food. 

Halfway through a rerun of CSI, there’s a knock at the door which annoyed you because it meant you had to get up. Grumbling under your breath you walk to the door and answer it only to find its Luke so your anger quickly disappears and you smile especially when he leans down for a kiss which you gladly accept and you smile even more when Luke pulls away but immediately leans back in for more. 

Pulling away laughing, you walk back to the living room where you sit down on the couch and Luke just collapses on you with his head in your lap looking up at you innocently. You laugh more and turn the channel over to Sky Disney where Cinderella is playing. It has almost finished but it’s your favourite Disney film so you leave it on. 

You look down to Luke to see him focused on the film so you start to run your fingers through his blonde hair and start to sing along to the song   
“So this is love hmmm,  
So this is love,  
So this is what makes life divine...”

The song finishes and you’re focused on the film again until you feel Luke playing with your hand. Looking at him you see that he is already looking at you. He’s silent for a while until he says two words that makes you stop and rethink everything in your life. 

“Marry me.” 

You tense up and Luke feels this so he sits up and says 

“I mean why not? I’m crazy about you. You are all I think about every day and every night. I want to spend every minute of my life with you. Don’t laugh because I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I want my forever with you because I don’t see it with anyone else.”

You whisper “Okay.” 

Luke then smiles so wide it might split his face in half but you only see it for a few seconds because his lips are on yours in a kiss that ignites every vein in your entire being on fire.


	2. Mornings

Most people hated mornings but there was something about them you loved. Maybe it was the first rays of sunshine that make it through your window or maybe it’s the morning song of the birds. You didn’t know, all you knew is that mornings were something you treasured. 

The mornings you seem to be experiencing at the minute are your favourites though. These mornings hold whispered conversations and loving looks along with sweet kisses and if the mornings also involve other stuff then no-one has to know. 

Every morning is different now. You either wake up alone or you wake up to another body beside you radiating warmth that automatically draws you in closer. 

This morning is one where you wake up alone but you aren’t lonely. You turn onto your side and face the window, through the window you can see the sun rising and turning the sky a mix of cream white and pale blue. The birds then begin their morning song, the whistles all blending into one creating a melody unlike any other but their melody is suddenly disturbed when a voice rings through the house.

“Give me love like her   
‘Cause lately I’ve been sleeping alone...”

You pull off the covers and get up to walk to the kitchen where the voice is coming from, as you walk there you are hit with the overwhelming scent of fresh fruit and pancakes which makes your stomach rumble and you walking a lot faster. 

When you arrive in the kitchen you see Luke in front of the stove pouring pancake mixture into the frying pan and bowls of strawberries, blueberries and blackberries on the table. 

Your stomach rumbles announcing that you need to go straight to the fruit and eat but instead you ignore your needy, annoying and loud stomach and go straight to Luke and you wrap your arms around his front and whisper into his back 

“Morning”

Luke turns around and returns the hug and whispers “Morning. The pancakes are almost done, and then we can eat”

You smile and nod at him and he looks back at you before he says 

“I love mornings with you, they’re brighter in a way that I can’t describe but they’re brighter in a way that is definitely good and I really don’t want that to go”

“Well I guess that it must be good that I feel the exact same way” You say and Luke just smiles and leans down to quickly peck on the lips before he’s getting back to work and you are sat down at the table nibbling on the fruit and looking out if the window thinking about how you loved mornings and now how you adore mornings all because of Luke.


	3. Lead the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is because my best friend is a massive Luke girl   
> and because I like weddings   
> and because my other best friend is a Niall girl hence the Niall wedding   
> and because I was bored

“The bride and groom will now take to the floor for their first dance.” 

Then the first notes of I Only Have Eyes For You begin play and the bride and groom also known as your best friends Maariah and Niall start to dance elegantly sweeping across the dance floor, you watch them dance, moving in circles around the hardwood floor known as the dance floor. Niall is looking into Maariah’s eyes as he leads them, around the floor confidently. You have never seen them this connected in all the time you have known them as a couple. 

You watched them transfixed on how they can communicate just by looking at one another. From what you can see and Maariah’s blush, Niall must have love in his eyes. You are thrown from your reverie when the music stops and you finally move your eyes from the newly wedded couple. It is then your eyes meet his. You manage to maintain eye contact with the handsome man before he is ducking his head in embarrassment. You try to get his attention again but the plan soon fails as the bride is walking over to you with a huge smile and her husband on her arm. 

They sit down at the table and you join them. The newly-wed couple soon starts a conversation with Harry and Mel but Harry and Mel don’t seem too invested in the conversation taking place, Harry seems to be too interested in Mel’s lips and Mel doesn’t seem to be too interested in anything but Harry.

Then you see the shy handsome man from earlier make his way to the bar and you can’t seem to take your eyes off of him, Maariah notices this and decides to call you on it. 

“See something you like?” 

You turn away from staring at the blonde man at the bar to meet Maariah’s questionable stare. You blush and Maariah begins to giggle but it isn’t long till she has recovered and is pushing you out of your chair and towards the bar. You’re about a meter away before she stops pushing you and offers you this advice 

“Don’t snort if he makes you laugh... especially if you’re drinking at the same time.” Then she is off back to her husband and you are left alone, about to be in the presence of a very attractive man. 

What a great time to be awkward...

Gathering what little courage you have, you walk straight to the bar and order making your presence known to the blonde next to you. You watch him from the corner of your eyes to see him smile down at his glass shyly before taking a drink. You carry on watching him for a while, until he finally turns to you 

“Hi, I’m Luke”

“Hi, I’m Y/N” 

“Well not to sound so forward but I saw you watching the newly wedded couple and I think that you are very pretty and well I was wondering if you would like to dance.”

“Lead the way Luke.”

He takes your hand and leads you to the dance floor where the band is in full swing and many couples are dancing away, off in their own world. He spins you around before he places his hand on your waist and grabs the other while you place your hand on his shoulder. You dance around for a while, enjoying the upbeat songs and then a slow song starts to play and Luke places his other hand on your waist and you place your arms around his neck,

You just shuffle from side to side, not really classed as dancing but you both are too occupied with each other, your eyes go over his features, soaking them in and committing them to memory and he does the same to you. 

When the song finishes, you pull away and start to walk back to your table where you see Maariah and Mel watching you but before you make it, Luke grabs your wrist and asks 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“I was going to my table, why?”

“I don’t really want you to leave.” He mutters while looking at his shoes

“Then come with me.”

He looks up at you with a smile so bright it makes you smile as well. He moves his hand from your wrist, down to your hand where he entwines his fingers with yours. 

“Um before we go over can I do something?” 

“Sure, go ahead.” 

So he leans down and quickly kisses your lips. It’s short and sweet but it’s perfect and when Luke pulls away you can hear shouts and whistles coming from your friends. 

“Time to meet the friends, you ready?”

“Lead the way.”


	4. "What do you feel when you kiss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while due to issues but I am now, I hope you all like it!

They sit on the couch, well you do. Luke is sitting on the floor after making a terrible joke that you just can’t forgive him for. The TV plays some mindless show but neither you nor Luke is paying attention. You’re far too invested in a game of 20 questions. So far the game has consisted of listing off your past conquests, which led to Luke getting slightly jealous, then the game was paused because Luke had distracted you into making out with him, which led to a joke, which led to him being banished to the floor. 

The game so far had been full of weird and wonderful discoveries; some about families and some about your closest friends, like one of the lads having a crush on one of your friends. But the game was taking a turn for seriousness as you asked the next question, looking into Luke’s cerulean eyes, 

“What do you feel when you kiss me?” 

Luke shifts slightly so he’s facing you fully, he moves to sit on the couch and leans in to you, his warm breath fanning over your face. He smiles softly before whispering, 

“Kiss me and I’ll tell you after”

You lean in and close the gap between the two of you; he soon takes control of the kiss though, keeping it slow and tender, his lip ring cool against your skin. After a while he pulls away breathless and it is quiet for a moment before you’re asking, 

“What did you feel?”

Luke smiles and grabs your hand “When I kiss you and I know this is going to sound extremely cliché but when I kiss you I feel fireworks. You... you set every nerve ending, every fibre of my entire being on fire with just the touch of your lips. When you kiss me I feel lucky, I feel lucky because I know that there is no-one you would rather kiss than me. I know your heart belongs to me and my heart belongs to you. When I kiss you, I feel excitement because as soon as your lips touch mine I can see our entire future, our wedding, our kids, everything. I see it all. Every kiss gives me butterflies, every kiss makes me fall in love with you that little bit more, and every kiss makes me feel whole. You make me loved in one touch.”


	5. He's your teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ill and this is what happens when I'm ill apparently..  
> utter nonsense

The bell rings signalling the end of a lesson and the beginning of another. You gather up your belongings shoving them into your bag, not caring if they get crinkled. You couldn’t care less about biology. Swinging your bag over your right shoulder you walk out of biology and make your way over to maths. Honestly, you weren’t looking forward to it. The teacher was old and way too strict, telling anyone off if they even so much as coughed. 

Walking into your maths classroom, you expect to see the usual teacher sitting at her desk but you were surprised to see that she wasn’t here and in her place was a much younger and male version. He looked up as students started to fill the classroom and from where you sat, he was insanely attractive. His blonde hair spiked up into some form of a quiff, his eyes darted around the room taking in the faces of his students until they landed on you. His eyes held yours and you could see that they were the bluest of blues; they reminded you of the sea. He eventually breaks the eye contact, a slight blush high on his cheeks as he turns away. 

He looks to the class and says with a satisfied smile that makes about half the girls melt “Guys, I may be new but you can’t fool me. Seating plan now please” The class groans but complies, everyone getting up and moving to their assigned seat including you. You smile at your best friend before moving to your seat right at the front, next to the Greek god that is your teacher. He smiles at you fleetingly as you take your seat. He coughs and the entire class becomes silent,

“Right, morning guys my name is Mr Hemmings and I’m your replacement teacher while your other one is away. Feel free to call me Luke though.” 

The class nods and a hand goes up the back, Luke points to it and the voice of the schools popular girl rises up. “How old are you Mr Hemmings?” 

He smiles at her charmingly and answers “I’ve just turned 21 and this job was the first available before any of you ask why I came here. Anymore questions?” 

The class is silent and Luke nods “Today we’re going over Y=mx+c” everyone groans at his words and he laughs “It’s easy after a while now watch and learn” 

Luke turns to the board and begins to explain today’s topic but you can’t focus, instead you watch Luke teach. Focusing mainly on his face, how his eyes are a brighter blue when he’s next to the interactive board, how he smiles brightly when someone gives him the right answer, the smile pulling on his lip ring. 

You’re too busy focusing on his face that you don’t notice him asking you a question. You blush when your neighbour elbows you, startling you from your reverie, you stutter through your answer, getting it wrong in the end. For the first time in the lesson Luke frowns “See me after, I want to talk to you.” 

You nod and look down to your book to hide your blush. Luke goes through the rest of the explanation and sets some work for the class, he walks around the room occasionally stopping to help a student and then he gets to you. He leans over your left shoulder and reads through your answers, from how close he was you could smell his cologne. It was intoxicating. He placed a hand on your shoulder and squeezed tight, he murmurs “Stay throughout break, we can go over this”

You nod in reply, rendered speechless by the feel of his hand on your shoulder. He squeezes your shoulder one more time and walks to front again. The rest of the lesson involves Luke going through the answers to the work set. The bell rings and the class makes their way out to break and you remain seated as Luke takes a seat next to you.

“What was wrong today? I’ve seen your previous work and it’s fantastic” He says

“I have no idea. I guess I was distracted.”

“What was distracting you?” 

“I don’t know...” you trail off

“Don’t lie to me” Luke says firmly “You know exactly what was distracting you now tell me”

“You”

“Me?” He says shocked

“Yes you. You came in with your blonde hair and your blue eyes and your pretty face and it distracted me.”

“I distract you?”

“Yeah and that shouldn’t happen. You’re my teacher”

“I am yes but that doesn’t change the fact that I distract you and you distract me”

You laugh without humour “I do not distract you”

“Oh really, I could barely contain my smile when I noticed you sat right at the front.”

“You’re lying to me. Don’t lie” You say

“I’m not. I’ll prove it.” He says and then he kisses you soundly on the mouth, the kiss is careful as if he’s scared of breaking you. You feel the metal of his lip ring brush against your lips. He smiles into the kiss making your heart burst with happiness until you realise what’s happening and you pull away.

“We can’t do this. You’re my teacher!” you exclaim covering your face with your hands. Luke pulls your hands away from your face and holds them between his own, he leans down so he can make eye contact with you.

“I can keep a secret... Can you?” 

You nod and he smiles, kissing you once more.


	6. Fear of love

It had been a while since you'd seen Luke and the rest of the band, to be fair. It was pure luck that your school break coincided with the bands break with the few exception of a couple of radio interviews and after Luke persuading you, you went along to an interview. It was all good until you went out. You and Luke as a couple were mostly accepted but you still felt nervous and awkward whenever you met the fans. Today was clearly an awkward day for you as you followed Luke like a lost puppy until you heard someone shout your name. You turn to the voice and locate where it came from, you smile to the fan as you walk over to them, leaving Luke to taking pictures. 

"Hi!" You greet and the fan smiles up at you. "Hi, erm if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a question."

"Sure, shoot." You agree and the fan asks "I hope you haven't been asked this but what is your greatest fear?"

You're silent for a few moments until you finally decide on an answer. "My greatest fear is love. To me, love is genuinely terrifying. You're practically handing your heart over to someone and because you're so infatuated with this person , you couldn't care less whether they cherished your heart or if they decide to throw it on the ground and stomp on it until it no longer beats."

The fan looks at you in confusion before quietly asking "But don't you love Luke?"

You turn from the fan to look for Luke who is stood by the van watching you, when he catches your eye he smiles and waves. You wave back before turning to the fan and saying firmly and confidently "With all my heart." You then turn and walk over to Luke, you grab his hand and squeeze tight to which he replies with squeezing back tighter. 

The entire ride back to the bands flat you have this uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach . As if something bad was going to happen and your gut feeling was right. Not even two hours later a video of you has gone viral. The video already has thousands of views, adding to the dread that was making its home in your stomach, that Luke could have seen this video. Again, your suspicions prove to be correct as the door opens and Luke walks in. 

He's silent as he walks over to the bed. He closes your laptop and moves it to the side of the bed so he can sit down in front of you. He still remains silent though, he begins to play with his hands, something he always did when he was nervous. You place your hands on top of his and he turns his hands over so he's holding yours. He links your fingers together and refuses to meet your eyes as he whispers "You're scared of love?" 

"I am." You say equally as quiet. 

Luke still won't make eye contact with you as he asks "You're scared of loving me?"

Again, you reply "I am." Luke nods and you remove a hand from his grip so you can tilt his chin up so his eyes meet yours. "I might be scared of love and loving you but that doesn't mean I do not love you Luke Robert Hemmings," You start "I refuse to let my irrational fear come in the way of my feelings for you. If you even thought that I didn't love you then you're stupid because I love you with all my heart." 

Luke's eyes close at your confession and he touches his forehead to yours. You drop both of his hands so you can hold his face and that's when you feel the wetness. He's crying. You don't get a chance to hush him though as he's whispering out, brokenly "I thought-- I thought you didn't love m-me."

You shake your head as much as you can and you murmur "No Luke, only you. Now please, baby, open your eyes for me? please?" You plead.

He opens his eyes, the blue so much brighter after crying. You keep eye contact with him as you say firmly "I will not stop loving you. I will not leave you. I'm here for as long as you want me."

Luke nods at your words then he's pushing forward and capturing you in a needy kiss, it's salty from all the tears but you couldn't care. He smiles through the kiss and you know everything is going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... If any of you read these please listen to the Twenty One Pilots cover of 'Can't Help Falling in Love' 
> 
> it's perfect

He’s your best friend, he always has been and always will be but lately he’s been feeling different about ‘best friend’ status, he’s wanting more. These feelings came about a few months ago when you announced you’d met someone. The white hot rage that surged through his body at that news surprised him at first but he eventually understood that he was jealous. He was jealous of this man who got you all to himself. He was jealous that this man got to kiss you and hold you in his arms when it should be him.

It should be him; he’s so hopelessly infatuated with you. The sound of your name causes butterflies to hit the sides of his stomach so hard it flips painfully. The realisation of his love for you hits Luke hard and he goes into some sort of slump. He goes back into his shell and avoids you for a few days so he could avoid the talk of your new boyfriend. He hated to see the girl he loved date someone else, every time you brought up the subject of ‘him’ Luke died a little inside. Which could be exaggerating to some but he’s in love, he’s going to exaggerate.

Fortunately for him you realised that you and this boyfriend weren’t compatible. You ended the relationship after a month and you ended up on Luke’s doorstep seeking out the comfort you could only receive from your best friend.

You and Luke spend the day on the couch eating junk food, watching TV and cuddling. You’re watching this show but Luke isn’t focused on the show; he’s more focused on the girl falling asleep in his lap. He runs a hand through your hair and you yawn before finally succumbing to sleep. He smiles softly at you before yawning himself. He looks at you sleeping, noting how innocent and peaceful you look. He laughs at himself pitifully before he shifts into a much more comfortable position so he can get some sleep as well. He kisses your head and mutters “But I can’t help falling in love with you.” before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamland where you and him are together and you’re both happy. Luke didn’t realise that as he uttered his love for you, you were awake, trying to remain calm even though your heart was beating rapidly, you tried hard to contain your glee and eventually you fell asleep dreaming of what you would say to him when you wake.

Luke is the first to wake of the two of you. He smiles at the position you’d shifted into. He was laid behind you with his arms around your waist and you were hidden in his chest. It isn’t long after Luke wakes that you wake, wriggling around in his arms, your eyes flutter open and you’re met with Luke’s blue ones watching you. You smile at him softly, whispering “Hi.”

He smiles down at you, whispering back “Hi.”

You breathe in; taking in the smell of Luke’s shirt as you’re face is buried in there. You look back up to Luke and say “I heard what you said... about being in love with me.”

Luke looks shocked before panic starts to set in but you don’t give him a chance to reply as you’re kissing him. He’s responding, of course he is, he’s been wanting this for months. He’s been itching to feel your lips on his for ages. It’s a short kiss but that doesn’t make it any less perfect. You pull away to wait for his reaction, which is leaning back in for another kiss. You kiss him, laughing against his mouth as he smiles because he’s finally got his girl.


	8. Emotions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like 500 words of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short and i am so so sorry for that, I've just been so busy with all sorts that i haven't had time to sit and think but it's almost the holidays for me so I'll try and write a lot more then!
> 
> Comments inspire me to write and kudos make me very happy so please leave one or the other. its always appreciated. 
> 
> love you guys.

Emotions aren't something that's easily explained, like sure, you can feel happy but then how happy are you? And then you can feel sad, but just how sad are you? It's the same with love. You know your in love with you're partner but sometimes the love can be muted, soft hues and other times your love can be so bright and blinding, it challenges the sun in colour.

 

It's some time in the morning, you can't check though because Luke broke the alarm clock last week when it reminded him he had to get up and leave for work. You refuse to check your phone though, you don't want to be blinded today. The room is bathed in a soft light and Luke is laying next you, he isn't asleep, you can tell by the way his breathing hasn't relaxed and slowed down.

 

The room is quiet, the only sounds coming when you or Luke shift around, rustling the sheets, trying to get into a comfortable enough position to sleep in. Luke turns onto his back, his hand brushing yours, sending sparks up your arm. The contact lasts for only a second but the electricity from his touch makes your heart beat faster and breathing a lot more shallow.

 

You'll never understand how someone like Luke chose you. Luke is this magnetic, quirky, creative person. He's someone who deserves poems written about him but unfortunately you're not a poet but you can cook and you can watch four seasons of Teen Wolf back to back and not feel the slightest bit of guilt when you realise how much you've neglected because of that show.

 

You switch positions, shifting onto your side facing Luke. You can see his chest moving with each breath he takes and suddenly you're overtaken by this overwhelming urge to touch Luke; to feel his skin against yours, to have that last barrier between you knocked down, broken on the ground, to be closer to him than no one else has.

 

You wiggle closer to him, throwing an arm over his waist to help pull yourself closer to him. Luke hums happily and one of his arms wrap around you, pulling you that bit more closer. Electricity flows throughout your entire being and the feeling of happiness becomes too much and your heart feels like it swells up ten times it's normal size.

 

Your head is buried in Luke's neck, you press a kiss to the skin there, smiling. Inhaling, you feel at home. Luke's scent feeling so familiar that it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Luke presses a kiss to your hair and tilting your head back in silent request, Luke kisses you soundly. He pulls away and brings a hand up to stroke at your cheek, you move your face into his hand, pressing a kiss to the Palm. He smiles at you, looking so content, so at home and your heart bursts at the sight. He loves you and you love him. You lock eyes with him, hoping to convey every single heart wrenching emotion you feel for him in one look and he gets it. He sees the love in your eyes, the want and the pure happiness that some days you don't know what to do with because he just makes you feel so happy.

 

You kiss him again, sweetly but thoroughly murmuring an 'I love you' against his lips before settling back down, your head resting on his shoulder. He kisses your head again and entwines your legs together before finally falling asleep, wrapped up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and say hi on any of the things below
> 
> wattpad: dandelionandburdock  
> twitter: Melissa_Jayne13  
> tumblr: hairdyeenthusiast.tumblr.com  
> instagram: mel.jayne13


	9. There isn't a force strong enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't a force strong enough to break them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't wrote on here in ages, I've been too focused on Uni applications and writing on my wattpad account (I'll put the name in the end notes lol) anyway, here is something, I hope you like it and deem it worthy of kudos and maybe even a comment! ;)

She wakes suddenly; her body jerking upright, her heart racing, rivulets of sweat dripping down her back. Her hands come up to her face, wiping away the sweat that had gathered on her forehead as she takes long, deep breaths in an attempt to calm her pounding heart. The dream still flashes behind her closed eyes, she winces at the sight of it. She hasn't had a nightmare in years and she has no idea what could have possibly caused one.

Safely assuming that she would not be getting anymore sleep tonight; she checks the alarm clock on her bedside table. 5:07am. It looks like she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep this morning then; it doesn't matter anyway, she had to be awake in a couple of hours anyway. She sighs heavily at the idea of getting out of her comfortable, warm bed and instead of getting up she turns to her right side to see him. He's lying there, completely fast asleep with not a worry in the world. Lucky bastard, her mind gripes as she continues to stare at him. His blonde hair is a mess above him, and there is a small puddle of drool right where his lip ring should be but her hearts starts to race again at the sight of him. She has to look away to gain her half asleep composure.

She coughs slightly before leaning over to him to place a feather-light kiss on his forehead. Luckily, he doesn't wake up at the touch; he only stirs a little before sighing in his sleep and turning onto his other side. She smiles at this; the last thing she wants is too wake him up as well. Not when he's had a busy last few weeks with the end of tour and last minute promos for the new album. He's barely slept for ten weeks, and for her it has been the same. Without the other one to hold onto whilst they sleep, neither can fall asleep. Others see it as such a sweet thing but for them it's a pain in the arse. When he's on tour in another country, they face-time at night/day/evening whenever. They do it to try and help the other. They like to pretend it works but in reality it causes a hell of a lot more stress for them. She also travels a lot for her work with the museum, she travels to countries like France or Germany to look over new exhibitions and she is only gone for a couple of days but still it's hard especially if he's at home at their flat and she's gone. She always takes the last shirt that he's worn to sleep with as it provides a little comfort but not as much comfort as having him there, next to her where she can reach out in the night to grab his arm or to wrap around him entirely so he can't go away next time because she has no idea how she'll cope without him there to sing her to sleep if she can't sleep herself. They're a co-dependent couple and whilst others think that that is adorable and sweet, both of them can tell how much of an annoyance is when you both travel for a living.

The thought makes her want to laugh but she stifles it down in fear of waking up her beloved. She decides that now is the time to get up, she needs a drink but she also needs the bathroom desperately and well... priorities first. She lifts up the duvet and swings her legs out of the bed before standing and heading to the bathroom. When she's done in there she heads out to the kitchen, shivering when the bottom of her feet make contact with the tiled floor of the kitchen. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard, she gets herself a glass of milk before heading to the living room where she sits on the couch that makes her wish for the comfortable confines of her bed but she daren't risk waking up Luke. Instead, she resigns herself to the couch and turns on the television, hoping the DVD of Will & Grace she was watching earlier is still in the DVD player. She fist-pumps silently when the credits of her favourite show begin to play. Turning the volume low, she settles in for the genius comedy of Karen Walker and Jack McFarland - her favourite characters. Luke had bought her the box-set as a "I'm sorry I'm going away for ages and I just got back but I love you and I bought you this if you feel lonely please don't hate me, did I mention how much I love you?" present. She had already forgiven him but then he cracked out that sheepish, boyish smile that had her weak at the knees the first time she met him in a bar that she had to forgive him twice over. She just kissed him, said it was fine and then got through the first season that very day with him sat next to her wondering what the hell had just happened and why he was watching a TV show about a gay lawyer and a straight interior designer but he loved her very much so he dealt with it like the man he was- by falling asleep in her lap until she had finished with that season.

She smiled at that memory. It was one of her favourites despite it coming from a bad argument that they had had about him leaving so soon after just getting. She got that she sounded like a rotten, selfish girlfriend but she had just gone four months without seeing him in person and now she was only going to get him back for a week before he jetted off again to another country to do another round of promo and she didn't even know for how long. She understood she sounded completely and utterly selfish but sometimes she just needed her boyfriend there for her; sometimes she just needed a hug or a kiss from him which she couldn't get because he was away doing the job he loves so much. And she rarely ever complained, only every now and then if he asked if she was okay over face-time or Skype but there was something about only getting him back for such a short amount of time that just made her snap and it led to their biggest argument, an argument that left her wondering if there was a relationship to go back to. He had stormed out of her apartment, shouting and swearing along the way and he didn't return for hours. In those hours, she had gone over countless scenes in her head; maybe he had gone to Ashton's or Calum's, or maybe he had gone to some bar and met someone else, someone who didn't care so much that he was away all the goddamn time. But no, as always Luke had proved her wrong and he had gone out to HMV and bought her every season of Will & Grace. He had knocked on the door a few hours later, and when she answered it to see him standing there with a bag from HMV and a bag of take-out from her favourite Chinese she burst into tears which led to him coddling her for another hour as she wept and hiccupped all over his shirt. He didn't say much as she cried, he would shush her and place soft kisses on her head as the Chinese slowly got colder and colder on the coffee table. She eventually regained her composure, kissed him stupidly for the present and the Chinese, apologised for every little thing she had said in the argument because she understood when she said yes to being his girlfriend that it would be really bloody hard. He forgave her and they've amazing ever since.

She was so focused on this particular memory that she didn't notice the sun coming up through the window in the living room, she didn't hear her alarm clock go off and she certainly didn't hear her love sit down on the couch next to her. She only noticed his presence when his right arm made his way across her shoulders. She startled, her drink spilling into her lap and Luke began to chuckle quietly. A sound so rarely heard, a sound she knew was reserved for her ears and her ears only. She pulls the blanket off of the back of the couch and wipes her legs dry. She turns to him after and pushes him jokingly, he looks mock offended at that action and she can't help but start to giggle. She calms back down soon though and leans into her boy; Luke making a happy, contented sound in the back of his throat at that action. His right arm curves down, and his hand begins to slowly stroke her left arm. She smiles and leans into him further, nuzzling her face into his side, inhaling his smell that she has memorized and ingrained into her brain so she never forgets it. He makes her feel so loved and so at home by just one simple action. It couldn't get any better than this, she thinks happily.

"Morning, love." He whispers softly into her hair.

"Mmm... morning." She replies, shifting around a bit to get comfy on the godforsaken couch.

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours now, couldn't sleep, had a nightmare."

Luke frowns. "You're alright now? Why didn't you wake me?"

She turns to look up at him, "Babe, I'm fine. I barely remember it. And I didn't wake you because you only got back yesterday and you looked dead to the world. You needed sleep a hell of a lot more than I did."

Luke's frown eases but doesn't go away completely. "If you say so, babe. But if you have another one, wake me up okay?"

"I was okay, I put on Will & Grace and I was completely fine but if I have another, I promise you that I will wake you up with me."

Luke's frown disappears at that and is replaced by that boyish grin that makes her heart race so fats she's terrified that it'll jump right out of her chest. She smiles back at him as she feels her cheeks begin to pink up with blush. It's crazy that after almost two years, he can still make her blush the way she does. It is one of the many things that she loves about him, and one of the many things he loves about her. He loves that most of the time, she'll wear her heart on her sleeve and that just him smiling at her or just making eye contact can still make her blush like a teenager even after so long together. He can't resist her when she's blushing and smiling like that so he leans in and captures her lips in a sweet, sound kiss that has them falling back on the couch entwined together. They kiss for long while but they don't progress further, both are still too tired to do much else so they remain connected by the lips. Sweet, soft and lazy kisses are exchanged between the two for a while before she finally pulls away for a needed gulp of oxygen, he drags her back in though for another long kiss but she pulls away again, laughing at the man-boy that she is so hopelessly in love with. They remain entwined together though, her hand rakes through his blonde hair that's beginning to get a little bit long but she loves the way it feels in between her fingers. They look each other in the eye, both refusing to look away from the other. Slow smiles spread across their faces as they meet for another kiss; this one much, much shorter but still filled with the same amount of emotion as all of the others they have shared in their years together.

Eventually they will part from each other's lips. They'll get off the couch and head into the kitchen to make breakfast where they'll steal off of each other's plates and act like they hadn't seen the other steal that bit of pancake drenched in golden syrup. Then they'll carry on with their day like normal, she'll do work for the museum and he'll grab his guitar and write some song lyrics.

A year later, he'll propose on the very same couch, watching the very same episode of Will & Grace and then they'll have pancakes to celebrate after a very long make-out session.

Another year on and they'll be married. Just coming home from their honeymoon in France, Germany and many other countries in Europe. She'll be Mrs. Hemmings and he'll still be in shock that this woman has actually just married him.

Six months after the wedding, she finds out she's eight weeks pregnant but he's on tour and she's in France on business. She flies home early and when he finds out, he flies home as well to be greeted to the sight of his wife throwing up but ecstatic with the news that in a few months times there will be a mini him or mini her running around.

Two months after finding out she's pregnant, they move into a three bedroom house just outside the city. It has a garden for the baby to play in when he or she is much older, a studio for Luke to work and an office for her to work in.

Five months later, they welcome little baby Lola Sheila into the world. Luke cries as his wife gives birth and then cries again when he's handed Baby Lola. He promises to protect her from all the bad in the world and his wonderful wife cries when she wakes to see him with her looking like the world's best father already. He looks up when he hears his wife's sniffles, their eyes meet and suddenly it is all so clear and so simple.

She loves him. He loves her. And they haven't met a force strong enough to break them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: dandelionandburdock 
> 
> Go read and follow me on there ;)


End file.
